


'wag na lang

by wonsbwoo



Series: Sabay sa Agos [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, jeonboo, wonboo, wonkwan
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Kung saan napagtanto ni Wonwoo sa ilalim ng ulan ang tunay niyang nararamdaman
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Sabay sa Agos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	'wag na lang

“Won…” kalabit sakanya ni Seungkwan habang nakasandal ito sa balikat niya. 

“Oh?” sagot niya habang nakatutok pa rin sa cellphone niya. 

“Umuulan na ata, oh.”

Napalingon naman siya sa likod niya nang may maramdaman siyang hinangin na patak ng ulan na dumapo sa pisngi niya. 

_Puta, kung kailan naman bumabyahe, oh._

Sobrang biglaan naman kasi ng pag-aya sakanya ni Seungkwan ng gala. Isang ‘Won, alis tayo’, isang ‘Won, gala’ na galing kay Seungkwan, g naman agad siya. Wala eh. How can he say no to his bestfriend? Isang dakilang mapilit din naman si Seungkwan kaya wala siyang magagawa.

Gusto mang magmura ni Wonwoo kaso hindi pwede. Nasa jeep sila na puno. Nakakahiya naman kung ganon.

He looked at his bestfriend who’s already staring at him.

_Masyadong malapit._

Agad siyang umiwas ng tingin. 

“Huy. Pansinin mo ko,” pangungulit sakanya ni Seungkwan while poking his waist. “Bababa na ba tayo dito?”

Kinatok ni Wonwoo nang tatlong beses yung taas ng jeep bago pumara. Nang tumigil yung jeep, agad siyang tumayo at hinila yung kasama niya pababa.

“Won, wala tayong payong!” Rinig niyang sigaw ng kasama niya.

“Eh bakit kasi wala kang dalang payong?” sagot niya. Hindi naman naiinis si Wonwoo kay Seungkwan. Ayaw niya lang talaga sa ulan.

Good thing nakahoodie siya ngayon. Pero yung kasama niya hindi. 

Inaya siya ni Seungkwan pumunta sa National Museum ngayon. Friday naman daw at maganda daw yung panahon kaya right timing lang daw na pumunta doon.

Right timing ba ‘to? Umuulan na nga, ang layo pa ng binabaan nila. Kung hindi rin naman kasi sila bababa agad, ganun din. Stuck lang din sila sa traffic sa Manila. Walang bago.

Pinagmamasdan niya yung traffic na nilalakaran nila palayo.

Peste.

Nilingon niya naman ngayon yung kasama niyang nakasimangot. 

Tumigil pa siya maglakad para lang hawakan yung magkabilang pisngi ni Seungkwan. “Bakit ganyan mukha mo?”

_Bakit ang cute?_

Hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na napatigil sila sa gitna ng sidewalk. 

He saw how Seungkwan’s frown turned into a smile. Umuulan pa rin kaya nakikita niya yung bawat patak ng ulan na napupunta sa mukha ng kaharap niya. 

“Cute ba?” tanong ni Seungkwan habang itinataas baba ang kilay niya.

Napaka conceited talaga kahit kailan. Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his bestfriend’s remark. “Dalian mo basang basa na tayo.”

“Ako lang nababasa! Ikaw kasi nakahoodie ka,” pagsusungit ni Seungkwan.

Wonwoo glanced at Seungkwan’s body. Basang basa na nga kasi bumabakat na yung hugis ng katawan nito sa manipis na damit niya. 

Bakit ba kasi ang hilig magsuot ng maninipis na damit ng bestfriend niya? Tapos siya, balot na balot sa hoodie at track pants niya. Oo, nakasuot siya ng track pants kahit papunta silang museum. Hindi naman kasi kailangan pumorma, ‘di tulad nitong kasama niya.

Wonwoo looked at the younger before pulling the hem of his hoodie. Akmang huhubarin niya na nang pigilan siya ni Seungkwan.

“Won…” ngumisi ito ng nakakaloko. Alam niyang kapag ganito yung ngiti ni Seungkwan may binabalak na naman ‘tong kagaguhan.

“Takbo tayo?”

The next thing he knew, hawak hawak na niya ang isang malambot na kamay habang tumatakbo sa ilalim ng ulan. 

Parang walang ibang naririnig si Wonwoo kundi patak ng ulan at yung lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya. Ano ‘to? Bakit parang umiikot yung sikmura niya? Gutom ba siya? Kumain naman siya bago umalis ah?

Hindi niya alam bakit nararamdaman niya bigla yang mga yan. Hindi niya rin alam bakit nakailang dasal siya sa utak niya na sana hindi matapos ‘to.

Gala nila? Biglaan.

Pagtakbo nila sa ilalim ng ulam na maghawak ang kamay? Biglaan.

Nararamdaman niya ngayon? Biglaan.

Wonwoo snapped out of his thoughts and whatever he’s feeling right now nang wala na siyang maramdamang kamay na nakahawak sakanya. They both stopped running. Parehong hinihingal. Parehong tumatawa.

Shit naman.

Since when did Seungkwan’s laugh sound this… _angelic?_ Ang sarap sa tenga.

He bit his bottom lip kasi putangina sasabog na ata siya sa bilis ng tibok ng puso niya. This is not right.

“Taympers, taympers,” the younger said while panting. 

Oo, taympers din si Wonwoo kasi sobra sobra na yung nararamdaman niya sa loob ng tatlong minuto nilang pagtakbo. 

Kung sinuswerte nga naman silang dalawa, lalong lumakas yung patak ng ulan.

Wonwoo stood up straight and extended his arms to Seungkwan. “Okay ka na? Ready na uli tumakbo?”

Agad namang inabot ni Seungkwan yung kamay niya. God, this feels as good as going to bed after a long day. Lulubusin niya na ‘to kasi parang hindi naman na ‘to mauulit. 

Kung kanina si Seungkwan ang nangunguna sa pagtakbo, ngayon si Wonwoo naman. He’s flustered under the rain. For God’s sake hindi na sila teenagers. 

Para siyang gagong tumatawa kasi muntikan na siya masagasaan. He’s just so distracted by all the feelings he’s feeling right now. Ewan niya ba. First time niya lang ‘to maramdaman, kay Seungkwan pa.

“Gago ka! Mag-ingat ka naman, Won!” Seungkwan shouted but his words fell on deaf ears kasi fuck it. This is a once in a lifetime moment for Wonwoo. 

Nilingon niya naman sandali yung kasama niya na masama yung tingin sa kanya. Hindi niya alam bakit niya ginawa yun pero kumindat siya that made si Seungkwan laugh.

Ayan na naman yang tanginang tawa na yan. 

Malayo pa ba yung museum? Sana.

Nakaramdam siya ng mahinang tapik sa pulsohan niya. He glanced at the younger who stopped running.

Nakayuko lang si Seungkwan kaya kinabahan siya bigla. 

“Kwan, ano nangyari?” Marahan yung paghaplos niya sa balikat nito. Takot na baka makasakit.

“Wonwoo,” sambit ng kasama niya. Buong first name? There’s something wrong na talaga.

He hummed as a response. If only Seungkwan could see his concerned face kaso nakayuko pa rin siya. His bangs are covering his face.

“Sintas ng sapatos ko natanggal sa pagkakabuhol.”

Puta.

Yung kabog ng dibdib ni Wonwoo, hindi niya na maipaliwanag tapos sintas lang pala ng sapatos yung problema?

He crouched in front of Seungkwan and tied his shoelaces, like he usually does. Alagang-alaga si Seungkwan sakanya, eh. 

Wrong move na tumingala siya kasi nakita niyang nakangiti ang bestfriend niya sakanya. Lalong lumawak yung ngiti nito nang makita ni Seungkwan na nakabuhol na nang maayos yung sintas ng sapatos niya. 

Lord naman, bakit naman kailangan ngitian siya ng ganon? 

Parang automatic na nagplay yung isang line from Mine ni Bazzi.

**Even when it’s rainy all you ever do is shine.**

Wonwoo wanted to ask all of his friends kung normal bang tumibok nang ganito kabilis yung puso niya tuwing ngumingiti yung bestfriend niya. 

Gusto niyang tanungin kung normal bang gustuhin niyang hawakan uli yung kamay ni Seungkwan.

Wonwoo’s not dumb. Alam niya. Hindi ‘to normal.

Gusto niyang sabayan yung pagwawala ng puso niya ngayon. Gusto niya na talaga magwala. Gusto niyang magdabog sa napagtanto niya ngayon.

_Putangina._

_He likes Seungkwan._

After all the things he did for Seungkwan like lending him his hoodies, staying at Seungkwan’s for the night just because his bestfriend isn’t feeling well, getting easily worked up whenever he feels like Seungkwan likes someone else…

Gets. 

Gets na niya kung bakit. 

Ginawa niya 'yun kasi gusto niya si Seungkwan. Gusto niya yung bestfriend niya. Hindi niya alam kung kailan pa pero it doesn’t matter.

What matters is he likes Seungkwan.

“Tititig ka na lang ba? Hoy? Won?” 

Right. Umuulan pa rin. Maybe getting soaked under the rain with Seungkwan isn’t bad after all.

And malayo pa rin talaga yung museum kahit gaano kalayo yung takbo na gawin nila.

His hand needed to grip onto something. He wanted to hold Seungkwan’s hand again kaso natatakot siyang baka sumabog na siya nang tuluyan. Tanginang realization ‘to oh. 

Wonwoo put on a tight-lipped smile before telling Seungkwan na magpahinga muna sila sa nearest Ministop na makita nila.

Walang ibang inisip si Wonwoo kundi yung nararamdaman niya para sa kasama niya ngayon habang naglalakad sila. Oo, naglalakad na lang sila. Malapit na lang naman na daw yung Ministop kaya hindi na kailangan tumakbo.

 _Sayang._ Sa isip-isip ni Wonwoo. 

Hindi niya namalayang nakaupo na silang dalawa sa loob and Seungkwan’s waiting for him to order. They both decided to order ham and cheese kariman and a 16oz great taste white chillz. Like the usual.

Wonwoo doesn’t know if it’s the kariman or the chillz pero he suddenly felt the urge to tell Seungkwan what he’s feeling right now. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ‘tong desisyon na gagawin niya pero, atleast he tried diba?

Pinagmasdan niya yung bestfriend niya na busy kumain at kanina pa siya hindi iniimik. Food over Wonwoo talaga. Sana all.

Hay. Fuck it. He’s gonna do this now. It’s now or never. Do or die.

“Kwan, I thi-” 

Wonwoo was cut off by Seungkwan’s enthusiastic voice.

“Tumitila na yung ulan. Tara na?” 

Punyeta ‘wag na nga lang.

**Author's Note:**

> hello sana naenjoy niyo ang drabble ko about wonboo na binase ko sa experience ko HAHAHAHA BYE!!!
> 
> see u sa @TANGINAMINWON or sa cc ko curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
